One-shot - Minha tentação
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Eu não podia me imaginar nessa situação, justamente eu que sempre fui uma mulher decidida estava agora tomada pelo desejo, esquecendo completamente a razão e me entregando as sensações que ele me causava, eu sabia que não devia desejá-lo, ele era proibido para mim. Ainda sim aqui estou eu o querendo a cada vez mais, e lutando contra o que sinto e o que é o certo...


_Eu não podia me imaginar nessa situação, justamente eu que sempre fui uma mulher decidida estava agora tomada pelo desejo, esquecendo completamente a razão e me entregando as sensações que ele me causava, eu sabia que não devia desejá-lo, ele era proibido para mim. Ainda sim aqui estou eu o querendo a cada vez mais, e lutando contra o que sinto e o que é o certo. Aqui estou eu a mercê da minha tentação, meu inocente enteado._

* * *

_**Minha tentação**_

Meu corpo estava caído sobre a cama, me sentia exausta e cansada, ao meu lado ele ressonava tranquilamente, tão esgotado quanto eu. Sorri olhando o corpo másculo e tentador ao meu lado, mas não era exatamente o que eu queria o que eu desejava.

Olhei para a porta fechada e um pequeno sorriso se espalhou por meus lábios, ele devia estar acordado. Será que ele deve ter ouvido meus gemidos, meus gritos enquanto era bem fodida pelo homem ao meu lado? Suspirei sabendo que eu estava completamente louca, tinha uma vida boa, um marido fantástico, carinhoso, amoroso, sensual, que era meu amor e amante ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca quis mais nada na vida do que aquilo? Ser esposa de um homem bonito e viril, que me amava e me dava prazer?

Carlisle resmungou virando de costas e suspirei olhando para a porta mais uma vez.

Era tudo perfeito, até ele chegar, o filho de Carlisle, eu não o conhecia, me casei fazia dois anos e eu nunca tinha visto o filho de Carlisle, o garoto vivia com a mãe em Londres e não quis vir para o casamento, não que eu me importasse muito, mas Carlisle ficou chateado, sabia que a ex-esposa estava doente, e o filho preferiu ficar com ela.

Na verdade era por isso que estava em Londres, era aonde ela fazia o tratamento, Edward seu filho de apenas 15 anos, quis ficar com ela o tempo todo. Achei muito meigo um garoto tão jovem querer ficar com a mãe, mas agora Esme estava curada e iria fazer uma viagem ao redor do mundo, já Edward tinha que terminar a escola, e foi ai que minha tortura começou.

Ele estava com 17 agora, as únicas fotos que Carlisle havia me mostrado eram de um garoto magrelinho que sempre tampava o rosto quando alguém tirava um foto dele, ele parecia ser bonitinho, também filho de Carlisle devia ser mesmo, mas eu não estava preparada para o que vi quando ele chegou, e pode acreditar ele não estava preparado para mim também.

Não agüentando mais me levantei com cuidado da cama, ouvi Carlisle resmungar e se esparramar na cama, saindo sem fazer barulho fui para o corredor e fechei a porta devagar.

Passei em frente à porta do seu quarto e suspirei Edward não era nada magrelo, ele nem lembrava o garoto da foto, ao contrario, ele era alto, com ombros e peito largo, cabelos cor bronze bagunçado e muito sexy, e o rosto então? Deus, eu achava Carlisle lindo, mas Edward desbancava o pai facilmente.

Caminhei até a cozinha e acendi a luz, quase enfartei ao ver a minha tentação em carne e osso tomando um copo de água no escuro, vi seus lindos olhos verdes arregalados e eles disparavam pelo meu corpo e meu rosto, segui seu olhar e ri.

Merda eu estava usando somente uma pequena calçinha, Carlisle estava tão excitado que somente havia afastado minha calçinha e me penetrado com força. Foi bom na hora e eu imaginei que era o meu gostoso enteado.

- Desculpe, é que eu estou acostumada a andar assim. – falei com um pequeno sorriso, o vi engolir em seco e rir nervosamente.

- Tu – tudo bem. – ele tirou apressadamente sua camisa e estendeu para mim. Sorri e a vesti suspirando ao sentir seu cheiro.

- Obrigada lindo.

- De – de nada. – ele abaixou os olhos, suas bochechas vermelhinhas, seu peito forte e largo a mostra, Deus eu queria lambê-lo.

- Então, lanche da meia noite? – ele riu nervosamente.

- Estava sem sono. – eu sorri e me aproximei mais dele, ele estava perto da geladeira e deu um passo para trás se se encostando nela.

- Eu também. Embora Carl me deu uma canseira eu ainda me sinto tão disposta. – os olhos dele arregalaram mais ainda se fosse possível, sua mão tremia levemente e cheguei mais perto tirando o copo da sua mão.

- Se importa lindo? – ele negou e sorri bebendo a água, quando devolvi o copo vi seus olhos dispararem para minha boca e sorri lambendo os lábios.

- Então Edward, feliz de ter voltado? – ele piscou confuso e assentiu.

- Sim, sim... Eu... – toquei seu peito nu com as pontas dos dedos, subindo e descendo, podia ver sua testa suada e sua respiração vindo rápido.

- Você?

- Eu preciso ir dormir. – ele se afastou rapidamente e ri ao vê-lo fugir para o quarto.

Ah Edward, Edward, não pode fugir de mim.

Tomei mais um copo de água e fui para meu quarto, parei na porta do quarto de Edward e sorri maliciosamente, e abri a porta, ele estava deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça, ergueu o rosto quando eu entrei, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- O... – não o deixei terminar, tirei minha camisa, ou melhor, a camisa dele, e o vi me encarar em choque.

- Vim devolver. – entreguei a ele que se ergueu e meio nervoso pegou a camisa da minha mão. – Obrigada. – pisquei pra ele saindo do quarto e sorrindo internamente.

Edward será meu. As conseqüências pouco me importam, eu desejava aquele menino, e o teria.

[...]

- Bella, acorde amor. – senti beijos na minha nuca e abri os olhos, bocejei ao ver Carlisle sobre mim.

- Bom dia.

- Bella surgiu um problema no hospital, você pode levar Edward à escola? – abri os olhos imediatamente.

- Claro Carl.

- Obrigada querida. – ele me deu um beijo rápido e saiu.

Levantei-me rapidamente e tomei um banho rápido, vesti um uma calça jeans apertada e uma blusa azul folgada, ela amarrava no pescoço e deixava minhas costas nuas e um pouco de barriga a mostra. Prendi os cabelos em um coque bagunçado e passei batom e delineador, vesti uma sandália alta e peguei minha bolsa saindo do quarto. Edward estava na mesa da cozinha tomando um copo de suco quando me viu.

- Bom dia, Edward.

- Oi. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente e mordi os lábios, como queria eu passar a mão naquele cabelo!

- Pronto para ir?

- Não... não vai tomar café?

- Não, estou sem fome, e já está na nossa hora. – ele assentiu e se levantou indo pegar sua mochila, fui para fora tirar o carro da garagem, eu era decoradora, e tinha minha própria pequena empresa, somente passava lá na parte da tarde, já Carlisle sendo medico sempre tinha emergências e tinha que sair às pressas, eu nunca me incomodei com sua vida agitada de medico, nunca atrapalhou nosso relacionamento. Vivíamos bem em uma casa em Los Angeles, perto da praia em um bairro elegante, minha vida era perfeita, bem repetindo, era perfeita até ele chegar.

Edward apareceu um pouco constrangido e entrou no banco do carona, sorri e coloquei meus óculos escuros e acelerei para fora.

- Quando seu carro chega? – perguntei enquanto dirigia pelas ruas até o colégio de Edward, olhei para ele ao parar em um sinal, e mordeu o lábio pensativo.

- Acho que mês que vem.

- Hmmm, então serei sua motorista durante todo o mês. – pisquei pra ele e suspirei ao vê-lo corar, Edward além de gostoso era uma graçinha, ele era tão fofo. Queria apertá-lo.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incomodo nenhum lindo. – sorri abertamente e ele assentiu e evitou meu olhar.

Parei o carro em frente à escola e o vi olhar nervosamente para a porta, eu não havia destravado as portas e o fiquei olhando, esperando ele me encarar, o ouvi respirar fundo e me olhar.

- Não vai abrir?

- Estou esperando o meu beijo. – seus olhos arregalaram e sorri.

- Be – beijo?

- Claro, não quer me dar um beijo? – fiz um biquinho e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, as orelhas muito vermelhas.

- Ok. – ele tirou o cinto e se aproximou de mim, seus lábios roçaram no canto da minha boca e fechei os olhos, contive a vontade de gemer e de agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e montar nele.

Sim eu estava virando uma pervertida, ok eu sempre fui uma, mas Edward me fazia ser pior. Ele se afastou e sorri abrindo a porta do carro, como diabo foge da cruz Edward quase correu para fora do carro e ri.

Pobre menino, eu o estava provocando desde que ele chegou, e só tinha uma semana. Desde que coloquei os olhos nele meu corpo inteiro incendiava, mas eu não tinha certeza se valia à pena. Por deus ele só tinha 17, e como ficaria minha relação com Carlisle?

Eu amava Carlisle. Bem eu achava que amava, merda lógico que amava, Edward só era luxuria, desejo, era uma tentação.

Uma tentação que eu não estava disposta a ceder, mas sabia que eu acabaria cedendo.

Assim que o deixei na escola fui para o centro onde ficava a sede da minha empresa de decoração, deixei o carro na garagem e subi para o vigésimo andar. As portas do elevador se abriram na ampla sala, onde havia algumas poltronas e um balcão onde Alice falava no telefone.

Acenei pra ela quando entrei e fui para minha sala, tudo decorado em tons claros em um estilo moderno, sentei atrás da mesa de vidro e fiquei vendo meus recados, não demorou muito para Alice entrar.

- Chefinha, bom dia.

- Bom dia Alice. – Alice era pequena, com cabelos castanhos curtos repicados, feições delicadas e cheia de estilo.

- Achei que não viria hoje.

- Não vinha, mas tive que levar Edward para a escola, e vou buscá-lo, então acabei vindo aqui trabalhar um pouco.

- Hmmm, você levou ele pra escola, é? – ela moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ri.

- Alice!

- O que? Eu vi a foto do garoto, deliciaaa. Pena que eu não curto bebês, mas ele eu dava um trato.

- Alice!

- Desculpa, eu sei que é seu enteado. – assenti um pouco nervosa, Alice estava certa, eu queria dar um trato em Edward também, ele era realmente uma delicia.

Mas ninguém podia imaginar que eu sentia essas coisas por ele, eu estaria perdida, Deus ele só tem 17, repeti mais uma vez, para ver se entrava na minha cabeça.

Bella você é uma mulher de 26 anos, ele é uma criança ainda, com certeza é virgem.

Merda! Eu teria coragem de usar o menino, tirar sua virgindade? Seria tão depravada.

A quem eu queria enganar, eu nunca fui santa, e não me importava nenhum pouco em levar aquela delicia de menino pro mau caminho.

Alice passou meus recados, e passei a manhã toda na empresa, sai às duas e meia e fui direto para a escola de Edward. Estacionei o carro e sai pra fora, me recostei no carro, e esperei ele sair.

Vários adolescentes paravam para me olhar e sorri acenando para os que passavam me encarando, ou melhor, encaravam meus seios. Continuei olhando para saída e não demorou a ele aparecer, o sol brilhando em seu cabelo cobre.

Deus ele era lindo.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo rindo com alguns amigos a sua volta entre eles, uma ruiva que tocava seu braço o tempo todo e ele nem parecia notá-la, sorri vendo ele se aproximar e parar quando me viu, ele olhou para os lados engolindo em seco e se despediu dos amigos.

- Oi lindo.

- Oi. – ele sussurrou e ficamos nos encarando.

- Teve um bom dia na escola?

- Foi legal.

- Não vai me apresentar sua namorada? – ele piscou varias vezes e apontei com o queixo para a ruiva que cochichava com as amigas olhando em nossa direção, ele corou.

- Tânia não é minha namorada. – franziu o cenho e sorri.

- Bom saber. Vamos? – ele assentiu freneticamente e abriu a porta para mim, sorri para ele e entrei, ele entrou em seguida e comecei a dirigir.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu estava começando a ficar ansiosa. Tipo eu realmente teria coragem de usar meu enteado? Parei o carro no sinal, e olhei de esguelha para ele que tamborilava os dedos em sua coxa, meus olhos dispararam para o meio das suas pernas, mordi meus lábios imaginando como seria ele sem roupa...

- Meu pai disse que horas chegava? – pisquei olhando para longe de suas calças.

- Não lindo. Por quê? Medo de ficar sozinho comigo? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele corou violentamente. Ri voltado a dirigir, e falei sem olhar para ele. - Não precisa ter medo, lindo. Não farei nada que você não queira. – virei para Edward e pisquei voltando a olhar para a estrada.

Quando chegamos em casa Carlisle não estava, Edward correu para seu quarto e ri indo para o meu. Meu pobre lindo menino é tão tímido, suspirei indo para o banheiro tirando as roupas e jogando pelo caminho, liguei o chuveiro e tomei uma ducha, minha pele estava suada, lavei os seios e entre as pernas, tocando minha entrada pensando no meu menino.

Imaginando suas mãos grandes em mim, provocando meus seios e minha entrada, me deixando tão molhada que seu pau deslizaria fácil pela minha entrada.

- Oh Edward... – arfei sentindo meus dedos molhados dentro de mim. – Isso meu lindo... – ofeguei colocando três dedos e os movendo freneticamente na minha entrada... ouvi um barulho de algo caindo e em seguida um xingo.

- Merda. – guinchei ao ver o meu enteado me assistindo me masturbar, e fantasiando com ele.

Seus olhos verdes me encaravam arregalados, não sabendo se olhavam para meu rosto ou meu corpo. Mordi o lábio vendo suas bochechas vermelhinhas e um volume em sua calça e acabei sorrindo, eu era uma depravada.

- Quer alguma coisa lindo? – falei sem me cobrir e ele negou e correu para fora do banheiro, sorri e desliguei o chuveiro e me cobri com um roupão de banho e sai a sua procura, a porta do seu quarto estava fechada e dei uma batida, ele não respondeu e entrei.

Deus, antes não tivesse entrado, ele estava com as calças abaixadas e tocando seu pau, e que pau. Oh Meu Deus, aquilo era uma maravilha, grande, grosso e gloriosamente ereto. Deus acho que batia em seu peito aquela coisa linda.

- Você está com um senhor problema ai. – falei entrando de vez no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Isabella... – ele me olhou em pânico e abri o meu roupão revelando a minha nudez.

- Sim?

- E... – ele abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes, seus olhos não saindo do meu corpo nu, sorri mais e comecei a me aproximar da cama, vi ele engolindo em seco, fiquei na frente dele e seus olhos disparavam entre minha entrada e meus seios, fiquei de joelhos na frente dele e acariciei seu pau.

Ele suspirou fechando os olhos com força, sorri mais e beijei a cabeçinha, Edward saltou arregalando os olhos e ri, voltei a beijar a ponta e a suguei em seguida.

- Hmmm, que delicia lindo. Você me deixa dar um beijinho nele?

- Eu... Eu... – ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo sem saber o que falar.

- Não se preocupe lindo, eu só quero dar um beijo, vou embora depois. – ele assentiu e fechou os olhos com força. Mordi de leve a cabeçinha e ele abriu os olhos.

- Nada de fechar os olhos, quero que você veja seu pau lindo fodendo minha boca.

- Oh merda... – eu ri e lambi seu pau como se fosse um sorvete, minha língua subindo e descendo por todo ele, seu membro tremeu e dei uma risadinha.

- Você já foi chupado lindo? – ele negou apressadamente e dei outra lambida de cima abaixo. - Oh que desperdício, um pau tão lindo. – ele ofegou quando o levei na boca, o engolindo o máximo que pude sem deixar de raspar os dentes, seu membro se agitou em minha boca e ele arfou.

Agarrei seu membro e comecei a mover minha mão enquanto o chupava, subindo e descendo, sugando e massageando seu membro, ele respirava forte e sorri quando sua mão tocou minha cabeça me empurrando mais para seu pau, levei a mão as suas bolas e as massageei, ele gemeu alto e seu pau pulsou contra meus lábios.

- Eu.. eu vou... – ele queria me avisar, me empurrar, mas continuei chupando, o engolindo o mais que pudesse.

Já sentia seu pau bater em minha garganta, ele arfou forte e seu pau latejou e tremeu, relaxei a garganta e não demorou a sentir seu gozo disparar em jatos, o engoli sem deixar de olhar para seu rosto, ele estava vermelho e respirava com dificuldade.

Adolescentes gozavam tão rápido, mas não importava se recuperavam rápido também. Afastei os lábios, Edward se jogou para trás e lambi seu pau o limpando, ele ofegava, seus braços sobre o rosto. Beijei a cabeçinha e fiquei de pé.

Ele afastou o braço e ficou me encarando, olha ali seu pau já estava dando sinais de vida de novo, ele corou olhando para seu pau e ri, já ia me sentar sobre ele e me divertir, mas ouvimos um barulho de carro, fiz um biquinho e fui até a porta pegar meu roupão.

- Uma pena lindo, mas eu tenho que ir.

Sai do seu quarto e corri para o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água cair sobre mim. Deus eu estava completamente louca, acabei de chupar meu enteado, eu iria para o inferno com certeza.

A porta do Box abriu e Carlisle me olhava divertido.

- Hmmm, banho, posso fazer companhia? – pisquei e tentei sorrir.

- Desculpe amor, mas eu já acabei. – desliguei o chuveiro e ele fez um biquinho, o beijei rapidamente e sai do banheiro, infelizmente ele me seguiu e me agarrou por trás, podia sentir sua ereção contra minha bunda, mas eu não queria agora, não quando eu havia acabado de chupar o pau do meu lindo garoto. Afastei-me dele, mas antes que eu fosse para meu closet ele segurou meu pulso.

- Algo errado Bella.

- Não amor, só estou cansada. – ele assentiu confuso e foi tomar banho, respirei fundo e me encostei contra a porta do closet.

O que eu faria agora? Não podia ficar rejeitando Carlisle. Esfreguei o rosto e vesti uma calça de moletom, e uma regata preta justa, sai do quarto antes que Carlisle tentasse me agarrar de novo, assim que sai dei de cara com meu lindo.

- Oi. – ele abaixou os olhos e sorri, o empurrei contra a parede e ele arfou.

- Oi lindo.

- Aqui não... – ele falou apressadamente corando em seguida e ri.

- Aonde? No seu quarto?

- Po... pode ser. – sorri mais e rocei meu corpo no dele.

- Me espere mais tarde, lindo. – lambi sua garganta e ele gemeu.

Sai rapidamente dali antes que Carlisle saísse do banheiro e me pegasse abusando do seu filho.

Definitivamente eu ia para o inferno.

O resto da noite passou normal, Edward evitava o meu olhar o tempo todo, o que só me fazia sorrir, Carlisle estava alegre como sempre, e falava sobre o hospital, o assunto favorito dele.

Quando o jantar acabou eu inventei que queria ver um filme, Carlisle ficou contrariado, mas foi dormir tinha cirurgia de manhã. Meu corpo todo tremia de antecipação. Eu realmente iria fazer isso?

Eu seria capaz de abusar daquele lindo menino inocente?

Esperei algum tempo, o filme inteiro ao qual eu mal prestava atenção, quando acabou eu passei pelo quarto e Carlisle dormia profundamente, fui até a cômoda e peguei uma camisinha... Melhor duas, ou três... Ok peguei quatro e sai do quarto, meu coração batia com força e sentindo minhas pernas bambas fui para o quarto de Edward.

Abri a porta lentamente e a luz estava apagada, ouvi um movimento e Edward acendeu a luz do abajur, ele me olhava mastigando seu lábio e sorri.

- Olá.

- Oi.

- Posso entrar?

- Pode. – passei a chave na porta e fui até sua cama, ele se sentou e engoliu em seco. – A – achei que não vinha.

- Eu disse que vinha lindo. Mas se você quiser que eu vá...

- Não. – ele sussurrou apressadamente e sorri.

- Ok. – droga eu me sentia como uma adolescente na sua primeira vez, ele parecia tão nervoso, fui até ele e sentei na beirada da cama e segurei seu rosto.

- Não fiquei nervoso.

- Ok. – assentiu e sorri.

- Falo serio, não farei nada que você não queira. Você gostou quando eu vim aqui mais cedo? – ele assentiu e sorri. – Gostou mesmo?

- Muito. – ele corou assim que falou e ri.

- Eu também gostei, você é muito gostoso. – Edward engoliu em seco. Desci minha mão pela sua nuca até seu pescoço, ele usava a mesma camisa da noite passada, sorri e acariciei seu peito sobre a camisa.

- Você gostaria que eu te chupasse novamente? – seus olhos arregalaram novamente e me inclinei roçando meus lábios nos dele, ele suspirou e se inclinou para frente procurando minha boca.

Deixei-o ficar no controle, e seus lábios pressionaram nos meus, duros e sem experiência nenhuma, agarrei seus cabelos e movi minha boca contra a dele, ele imitou meus movimentos, mordisquei e chupei seus lábios e ele fez o mesmo comigo, gemi em sua boca.

Ele se afastou de mim, um pequeno sorriso tímido em seus lábios, eu ri, meus dedos brincando com seu cabelo.

- Posso... posso te beijar de novo.

- Pode o que quiser meu lindo. – ele deu seu pequeno sorriso tímido novamente e veio para cima de mim, meu corpo caindo da cama e ele sobre mim, sua boca tomou a minha com urgência, os lábios dele eram urgentes contra os meus, meu corpo pulsava embaixo do dele, podia sentir sua ereção latejando contra mina coxa.

Passei a língua por seu lábio sentindo o gosto da sua boca, tão fodasticamente bom, ele gemeu entreabrindo os lábios e deslizei minha língua em sua boca, ele movia a sua timidamente contra a minha, mas não demorou muito para estar me agarrando. Sua língua enroscando na minha, me fazendo gemer contra sua boca, o empurrei um pouco para respirar e ele me olhava arfante.

- Você aprende rápido lindo. – ele mordeu o lábio, suas bochechas rosadas, sorri levando a mão aos seus ombros, pelos seus braços fortes, ele respirava com força e me sentia igual a ele.

- Você tem certeza lindo?

- Você ta me perguntando agora? – ele falou baixinho e sorri.

- Eu não farei nada que você não queira, mas eu te quero lindo, quero seu pau, quero que você me foda. – ele engoliu em seco. – Mas a escolha é sua. – Edward piscou algumas vezes e assentiu.

Sorrindo levantei a cabeça e encontrei seus lábios, ele me beijou com urgência, as mãos afoitas correndo pelo meu corpo, chegando aos meus seios, ele parou elas lá e sorri, soltei seus braços e segurei suas mãos e as coloquei em cima dos meus seios, ele arfou e afastou a boca da minha para me olhar.

- Sou toda sua hoje, meu lindo. – ele assentiu ofegante e voltou a me beijar, as mãos um pouco tremulas provocando meus seios, os mamilos ficaram duros e arfei.

O empurrei e vi confusão em seus olhos e sorri, sai da cama e comecei a tirar minhas roupas, sua boca se abriu em choque e ele engoliu nervosamente, joguei minha blusa no chão, e me livrei da calça ficando nua na sua frente.

- Venha aqui, me deixa tirar sua roupa. – ele levantou desajeitadamente ficando de pé na minha frente, eu ri e toquei seu peito, minha mão subindo e descendo, ele arfou, seu peito subindo e descendo, cheguei a sua barriga e agarrei a barra da camisa e a puxei sobre sua cabeça.

A peça caiu no chão, e ele respirava com mais dificuldade ainda, passei a língua pelos lábios olhando para seu peito maravilhoso, passei as mãos sentindo sua pele quente, Edward suspirou quando cheguei a sua calça e enganchei meus dedos em sua calça e a empurrei para baixo.

- Hmmm, sem cueca. – ele corou violentamente e pisquei pra ele tirando o resto da sua calça, fiquei de joelhos para terminar, minhas mãos foram afoitas para suas pernas musculosas, subindo para sua coxa, seu pau lindo em pé e bem no meu rosto, sorri e dei uma lambida.

- Deus... – ele ofegou e ri dando um beijinho na pontinha, sua mão veio para minha cabeça, ele tocava meus cabelos com carinho, suspirei e fiquei em pé.

- Você é virgem. – falei com uma certeza e ele assentiu corando novamente. – Não precisa ter vergonha, vou adorar ser sua primeira mulher.

- Eu... – ele baixou os olhos e toquei sua bochecha.

- Pode falar o que quiser.

- Eu também... Também gosto que você seja a primeira. – eu sorri e colei meu corpo ao dele, Edward gemeu quando seu pau fez contato com minha pele, sorri segurando sua cabeça o puxando para baixo e beijei seus lábios.

Ele gemeu contra minha boca e agarrou minha cintura e me ergueu, cruzei minhas pernas a sua volta, e seu pau ficou roçando em meu clitóris, nós dois gememos afastando nossas bocas. Ele foi até a cama e me deitou ficando sobre mim.

- O que eu faço agora? – ele parecia tão nervoso, toquei seus cabelos afastando da sua testa com as pontas dos dedos.

- O que você gostaria de fazer?

- Te tocar.

- Então me toque.

- Aonde eu quiser? – eu ri e assenti.

- Meu corpo é seu parquinho, divirta-se. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso travesso e meu estomago se agitou.

Deus ele é lindo demais!

Edward mordia os lábios e começou a percorrer sua mão pelo meu corpo, seus dedos passeando por minha pele, começando pela minha clavícula, indo de um lado para o outro, em seguida descendo para meus seios, ele hesitou por um momento e depois os tocou.

Suas mãos indo com delicadeza, rodeando o mamilo, meu corpo arqueou na cama, ele deu seu pequeno sorriso travesso novamente e sua mão começou a descer mais, fazendo cócegas em minha barriga, dei uma risadinha e me contorci quando ele desceu mais a mão e espalmou contra meu sexo.

- Posso tocar aqui?

- Pode... – sussurrei fechando os olhos, meu peito subindo e descendo com força, ele roçou a ponta dos dedos em minhas dobras e gemi baixinho, ele deu uma risadinha nervosa e voltou a tocar, seu dedo procurando minha entrada e deslizando para dentro dela em seguida. - Oh... – abri os olhos sentindo meu corpo pulsar.

- Te machuquei?

- Não... não pare. – ele moveu mais para dentro seu dedo, entrando e saindo enquanto sua palma tocava minha boceta, meu corpo se arqueou, eu estava tão molhada e ansiosa por sentir ele dentro de mim. – Edward... – chamei em uma lamuria e ele me parou de mover seu dedo.

- O que?

- Quero você. – seus olhos se ampliaram e ele assentiu, já vindo para cima de mim, mas neguei. – Pegue no bolso da calça. – ele franziu o cenho mais obedeceu, pegou a minha calça e corou ao ver a camisinha.

- Oh...

- Você sabe colocar? – ele negou e sorri ficando de pé, com certa dificuldade, pois minhas pernas pareciam gelatina.

O empurrei para a cama e sentei sobre suas coxas, meu sexo ardia, e esfreguei minha entrada contra sua coxa, Edward gemeu fechando os olhos, abri a embalagem e me abaixei para colocar, não se antes dar uma lambida no seu pau lindo.

- Posso sentar no seu pau Edward? – ele abriu os olhos e assentiu, eu ri e fiquei sobre ele, agarrei seu pau e levei a minha entrada, ele gemeu alto quando começou a deslizar para dentro de mim, me preenchendo.

Deus nunca me senti tão cheia!

Eu tinha que comparar, Edward era maior que seu pai, e mais grosso também, gemi quando ele entrou todo, me alargando, me fazendo quase desmaiar sobre seu pau delicioso.

Edward respirava com força e já podia sentir seu pau se agitando dentro de mim, ele não demoraria para gozar, e eu estava tão perto também.

Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito e comecei a me mover, subindo e descendo, sentindo seu pau batendo fundo dentro de mim.

- Me toque... – gemei rebolando sobre ele, mordi meus lábios já sentindo ele pulsar dentro de mim, suas mãos timidamente tomaram meus seios os apertando, eu grunhi rebolando com força.

Edward deu um forte aperto em meus seios quando rosnou e gozou, eu arfei e continuei me movendo não demorando muito a vir. Meu corpo caiu sobre o dele e acaricie seu peito suado o beijando em seguida.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, nossos corpos se acalmando, tanto a minha respiração quanto a dele eram ásperas e cansadas, dei mais alguns beijos em seu peito e me levantei, sentei na beirada da cama de costas pra ele.

Oh Deus, eu transei com meu enteado, eu não presto.

Senti a cama se mover, mas não me mexi, ouvi seus passos se afastando e em seguida ele voltou e ficou atrás de mim, suas mãos em meus ombros, ele deu um beijo tímido em meu pescoço e sorri.

- Você se arrependeu? – sua voz era nervosa e rolei os olhos, me virei para ele e escovei meus lábios contra os seus.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Tem certeza? Eu acho que não fui bem. – ele parecia envergonhado e ri.

- Você foi incrível Edward. Você será um Deus do sexo. – pisquei pra ele que corou.

- Er... hum, obrigada. – ele passou a mão nervosamente pelo seu cabelo lindo bagunçado e ri, beijei a ponta do seu nariz e me levantei. – Você já vai?

- Acho melhor. Por quê? Quer que eu fique, quer mais uma rodada? – ele negou apressadamente suas orelhas ficando vermelhas.

- Não, eu... bem nós podíamos conversar? – franzi as sobrancelhas, mas assenti e me sentei, ele coçou a nuca e mordia o lábio nervosamente.

- Pode falar Edward. – Edward respirou fundo e me encarou, seus olhos verdes estavam sérios e tão intensos.

- Você vai separar do meu pai.

- O que? Não.

- Não. – ele pareceu triste de repente. – E nós? – suspirei tocando sua bochecha.

- Oh meu lindo. Eu adorei ficar com você, mas foi só hoje, eu sou casada com Carlisle e... eu amo ele. – ele se afastou de mim parecendo... traído?

- Entendi. – falou lentamente e se apressou a vestir suas calças. – É melhor você ir mesmo.

- Edward...

- Eu tenho aula amanhã. – ele foi para o banheiro batendo a porta e meu coração se apertou.

Merda eu o havia magoado.

Eu não presto.

Vesti minhas roupas apressadamente e fui para meu quarto, Carlisle dormia profundamente, em vez de me deitar com ele fui para o banheiro, eu cheirava a sexo. Deus eu cheirava a Edward, meu lindo menino, que devia me odiar agora.

Entrei sobre o chuveiro sentindo lagrimas nos olhos, não sabia por que, mas meu coração estava apertado. O que eu faria agora, como eu encararia Carlisle, ou Edward.

Eu seria capaz de ficar com Carlisle depois do que fiz?

Eu seria capaz de ignorar meu lindo?

Na manha seguinte fui acordada com beijos na minha garganta, sorri sentindo o hálito quente, a língua molhada em minha pele.

- Hmmm, meu lindo... – ronronei já esfregando as pernas sentindo minha excitação começando a se formar... uma risada rouca soou em meu ouvido, me fazendo despertar imediatamente.

- Lindo é? Nunca me chamou assim antes. – meus olhos arregalaram e Carlisle me olhava divertido, senti minhas bochechas coradas e ele riu. – Bom dia amor. – deu um beijo rápido em minha boca.

- Carlisle, bom dia. – me sentei e vi que ele já estava vestido para o trabalho.

- Me acompanha no café? Você se lembra que tem que levar Edward? Eu tenho aquela cirurgia agora de manhã... – ele falava enquanto colocava o cinto e assenti.

- Claro. – murmurei me levantei e fui para o banheiro.

Oh Deus, eu quase o chamei de Edward. Não surte Bella, você o chamou de lindo, não tem nada de mais.

Claro que tem de mais, Edward e lindo é tudo a mesma coisa.

Xinguei-me mentalmente e fiz minha higiene.

Sai para fora e Carlisle não estava no quarto, suspirei aliviada e me vesti rapidamente, vesti uma saia apertada que ia até meus joelhos e uma blusa branca de mangas até os cotovelos, prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e calcei meus saltos.

Sai para fora do quarto com um frio na barriga e assim que cheguei a mesa os dois levantaram os olhos para me olhar, Carlisle sorriu alegremente ao me ver, já Edward me deu aquele olhar magoado e voltou a comer.

- Está adorável querida. – Carlisle pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos, sorri para ele e fui me sentar.

- Bom dia Edward.

- Bom dia. – falou baixo sem me olhar.

- Então filho, como anda a escola. – tentou puxar assunto com Edward. Ele era sempre tão calado e tímido, só esperava que minha safadeza não tivesse piorado sua timidez.

- Legal. – Carlisle suspirou.

- Muitos amigos? – Edward deu de ombros. – E amigas? – meu coração parou de bater, Edward levantou os olhos e me olhou de esguelha.

- Algumas. – Carlisle sorriu achando que estava chegando a algum lugar.

- Esse é meu rapaz. Mas vá devagar com as garotas em, não quero ser avô tão cedo. – Edward riu e voltou a comer.

Soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava presente e tentei tomar meu café, comemos em silencio, somente Carlisle fazendo algumas perguntas ocasionar a Edward, mas não conseguindo muita coisa.

O relógio de Carlisle apitou, ele olhou a hora e terminou de dar um gole no café e levantou, me deu um beijo rápido, se despediu de Edward e saiu.

- Tenham um bom dia. – murmurou fechando a porta e Edward e eu nos encaramos.

- Eu vou de ônibus para escola. – ele resmungou já ficando de pé, e me apressei a pará-lo.

- Eu o levo.

- Não precisa.

- Edward, por favor... – ele me encarou com intensidade, meu estomago revirou e minhas pernas viraram gelatina.

- O que?

- Eu... – merda desde quando eu virei uma adolescente tímida.

- Você vai separar do meu pai?

- Eu não posso...

- Você ama ele?

- Oh... eu... – claro que eu amava, por que eu não conseguia dizer a ele.

Pare de se enganar Bella!

Resmunguei para mim mesma, Edward me olhou com determinação.

- Por que você está com ele?

- Eu me casei por amor. – resmunguei me afastando dele, mas ele me puxou para encará-lo.

- Mas não ama mais?

- Eu... eu não sei. Deus Edward, foi só sexo.

- Pra mim não foi.

- Oh merda. O que quer dizer?

- Eu não quero ver você com meu pai novamente, eu... – ele corou vermelho brilhante. – Eu te amo.

Oh Deus, Oh Deus, Oh Deus...

Eu vou para o inferno com certeza.

- Não, você não pode.

- Mas eu amo. Você ficou me provocando, se insinuando pra mim, e eu pensei, pensei... – eu segurei seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito lindo.

- Então você escolhe ele?

- Eu tenho que escolher.

- Claro, acho que eu posso aceitar. Saber que quando você não está comigo está fazendo sexo com o meu pai. – ele fez uma careta e beijei suas pálpebras.

- Por favor, Edward. Não podemos, só...

- Esquecer? – ele sussurrou e assenti.

- É. Não vai acontecer de novo. Foi uma loucura, eu nem sei o que me deu.

- Ok. – ele sussurrou baixinho. – Eu vou de ônibus.

Eu observei ele partir com meu coração apertado. O que eu faria agora?

[...]

Passou-se uma semana.

Uma semana torturante.

Edward não falava comigo, ele me ignorava na verdade.

Carlisle continuava o mesmo. Me amando, me adorando, e querendo sexo, o que eu negava sempre, e quando tínhamos eu imaginava Edward sobre mim. Não sei como não gritava seu nome quando chegava ao ápice. A situação estava fugindo do controle.

Era sábado à noite e eu havia conseguido fugir de Carlisle fingindo dor de cabeça. Ele foi dormir chateado comigo, mas eu não conseguia me livrar da fixação por Edward. Levantei-me usando somente uma calçinha e sutiã e fui para a cozinha.

Quando cheguei lá vi a luz da geladeira aberta e sorri. Ele fechou a porta e arregalou os olhos quando me viu.

- Oi lindo, desculpe os trajes. – ele piscou algumas vezes, mas acabou sorrindo e tirando a camisa e jogando para mim.

Eu a ignorei a colocando sobre o balcão e fui até ele, Edward me olhava atentamente, fiquei de frente para ele, espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei contra a geladeira, ele me olhava em silencio, sorri mordendo o lábio e colei meu corpo no dele.

- Quero você lindo.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer pra me ter. – ele falou baixo e ofegante, eu ri roucamente.

- Eu sei. – eu me esfreguei nele e beijei sua boca, minhas mãos afoitas agarrando seu cabelo, ele gemeu se esfregando contra mim, sua ereção me provocando.

Edward nos rodou e me prendeu contra a geladeira me beijando com urgência, sua língua devastando cada canto da minha boca, gemi contra seus lábios, minhas mãos passeando por sua nuca, descendo para os ombros e braços, apertando seus músculos.

- Eu te amo Bella... – ele sussurrou afastando a boca da minha e começando a distribuir beijos por minha garganta.

- Não devia Edward... – eu gemi...

- Isabella... – a luz de repente se acendeu e empurrei Edward, Carlisle nos olhava perplexo.

Oh Deus, Oh Deus, Oh Deus...

- Carlisle, eu... – ele olhava com ódio para Edward e engoli em seco.

- Como você pode Edward.

- Pai...

- Não me chama de pai. Minha esposa.

- Pai eu...

- Carlisle, por favor...

- Ele te forçou Isabella? – ele olhava sério para Edward e minha boca se abriu em choque.

- O que?

- Ele forçou você? Não precisa mentir, eu vou acreditar em você.

- Não, claro que não. Eu... nós... Merda. – me virei para Edward que parecia assustado. – Vá para seu quarto Edward.

- Bella?

- Por favor. – ele assentiu e passou por nós apressadamente.

- Bella, amor... – Carlisle veio me abraçar, mas o afastei.

- Não. Eu preciso falar com você, eu já queria falar com você, mas não tive coragem. Eu acho que precisamos separar...

- Não... Eu te perdoou Bella, mandamos Edward para Esme. Ele não vai mais nos atrapalhar.

- Não Carlisle. Eu não te amo mais. – sussurrei e ele engoliu sem seco.

- Você vai me trocar pelo meu filho adolescente?

- Não, eu vou embora. Toda essa confusão é culpa minha, se não fosse por mim. Eu o seduzi Carlisle, eu sou a safada aqui. Não culpe seu filho. – ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento.

- Vou fazer minhas malas. – corri para o quarto e peguei uma mala e comecei a jogar as roupas dentro, ouvi o barulho de uma porta batendo, e depois silencio, lagrimas silenciosas escorriam por minha bochecha, mas não as sequei.

Só esperava não ter estragado a relação de Edward e Carlisle.

Estava fechando a mala já vestida quando ouvi uma tímida batida na porta, murmurei um "entre", e quando ela se abriu vi Edward mordendo o lábio, sorri e ele veio até mim.

- Me desculpe.

- Não se preocupe meu lindo. A culpa é minha eu brinquei com fogo e me queimei. – ele riu baixinho.

- Eu sou como fogo?

- Deus, e que fogo. Mas eu me queimaria de novo, sem problema nenhum. – ele corou e segurou minha mão.

- Você vai embora?

- Não era o que você queria?

- Não. Eu só queria você só para mim. – afaguei sua bochecha e beijei seus lábios de leve.

- Eu sei lindo. Mas agora não vai dar, eu vou viajar.

- Oh. – ele fez aquela carinha triste e segurei seu rosto.

- Mas eu volto para te ver.

- Ok.

- Agora melhor você ir para seu quarto. E evite brigar com seu pai. – ele assentiu e foi para o quarto.

Peguei minha mala e levei para meu carro, a coloquei no porta-malas, e entrei dando uma olhada na casa. Antes de Edward eu realmente era feliz ali, eu amei Carlisle. Mas agora eu só sentia carinho por ele, eu o amava, mas não existia mais paixão.

Liguei o carro e parti, fui para um hotel, no dia seguinte eu alugaria um flat, e depois compraria uma casa ou um apartamento. Eu não sabia se devia viajar, se seria bom eu me afastar de tudo, me afastar do meu lindo menino!

Acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo um pouco melhor, a noite passada fora tão conturbada, eu mal consegui dormir pensando no que eu faria agora. O que eu faria da minha vida.

Eu tinha a minha empresa, não precisava de Carlisle nem ninguém, eu podia me virar sozinha, mas o que eu faria sobre Carlisle, divórcio e meu menino.

Minha cabeça estava tão cheia.

Vesti uma calça curta bege e uma blusa branca, prendi os cabelos em um coque, e calcei meus saltos. Fui para meu carro, precisava passar na empresa, precisava tomar um rumo para minha vida.

Fiquei a tarde toda na empresa, pedi para Alice me contatar um advogado e um corretor de imóveis. Resolveria meus problemas, depois eu decidiria o que fazer sobre Edward.

Faltava pouco para seus 18, talvez ele me esperasse, talvez ele...

Mais que merda.

Corri para meu carro, faltava pouco para as três, dirigi apressadamente e cheguei exatamente quando o sinal tocou, sai do carro e me recostei nele, como da outra vez, vários adolescentes ficavam me encarando quando passavam e sorri.

Não demorou muito para ele sair pelo portão cabeça baixa e as mãos no bolso, a mesma menina ruiva da outra vez tagarelando ao seu lado e ele sorria de vez enquanto, alguém o cutucou e ele levantou os olhos me encarando e sorri. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e se despediu dos colegas e veio diretamente para mim.

- Oi. – falou baixinho e sorri.

- Oi lindo.

- O que faz aqui? – ele olhou para os lados e o estacionamento se esvaziava aos poucos. Dei de ombros e agarrei a barra da sua camiseta e o puxei para mim.

- Sabe meu lindo, eu vou para o inferno. Mas já que eu vou mesmo, eu to pouco me lixando para o resto. – ele deu aquele pequeno sorriso tímido.

- Bem, eu não me importo de ir com você. – eu sorri e puxei-o para um beijo.

- Eu esperava que você dissesse isso.

Ele riu e me beijou, sua boca macia se moldando contra minha, me fazendo gemer, sua língua devastando a minha, fazendo todo meu corpo tremer.

Definitivamente eu ia para o inferno, mas eu tava pouco me importando, meu lindo tava comigo, e o resto que explodisse.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: Oh muié perva essa Bella em kkkkkkkk**

**Da até dó do Edward, kkkkkkkkk**

**Mas ele gostou que eu sei u.u**

**Espero que adorem reler essa one**


End file.
